Perez (Marine)
Corporal Perez is a UNSC Marine assigned to "A" Company of the 405th. He fought in the First Battle of Earth as well as the Battle of Installation 05. Biography The First Battle of Earth In Halo 2, the Master Chief met Corporal Perez in the proximity of a Marine field command post in New Mombasa where some Marines are held up, wounded, and making a last-ditch stand against the Covenant occupation. He led the Master Chief to Sergeant Banks' position on the roof, and then he simply became another background Marine. Based upon his use of the expletive "coño" during the trailer, he is presumed to be of Spanish nationality or descent. Search for the Index Perez is mentioned, but not seen, during the Battle of the Library in which the UNSC, the Flood and the Arbiter race against each other to gain possession of the Index, which the Covenant call the "Sacred Icon". The cutscene shows Miranda Keyes reaching for the Index with Sergeant Johnson saving her after a Flood tentacle fails to hold. He says a short comment to her and then he yells out, "McKenzie? Perez? How's our exit? Do you hear me, Marines?". That's the last link to them from the game. As the Arbiter approaches Keyes and Johnson's position within the Index's chamber, he steps over the remains of two Human Marines, presumably McKenzie and Perez. Probably killed by remaining Combat Forms or Flood parasites, or possibly the Arbiter. Theories & Speculation It is possible that the two marines being held prisoner with Sergeant Johnson on Delta Halo are actually McKenzie and Perez. It is likely that the two were acting as sentries while Keyes and Johnson attempted to retrieve the Index, but were eliminated by the Flood, as multiple bodies of Marines surround the area outside the Index chamber. This is not certain, however and others have theorized that Perez and McKenzie were among the Marines rescued by the Master Chief on High Charity, or the two rescued by the Arbiter on Installation 05.Halo 2, level Quarantine Zone It could also be that they found their way out of it, because in the level Gravemind you may free him out of Covenant prisons. Quotes *"Sir! Corporal Perez, A Company! CP's this way! The Lieutenant got hit as soon as we dropped in!" - To the Master Chief in Marine command - house in the level Metropolis. *"Uh, Sergeant Banks, Ma'am. He's pinned down up top. Come on, I'll show you." - To Cortana after she asked him who's in charge. Trivia *Before the end of the level Quarantine Zone there are a bunch of dead marines where Perez is killed so one of those marines could be him. *On the level Quarantine zone Johnson asks Perez how's the exit and doesn't get a reply so he was probably either incapacitated by the Arbiter or killed by the flood. *He is probably named after the Bungie programmer Adrian Perez. References Category:UNSC Marine Corps Personnel Category: Humans (Characters)